From The Sky
by bmak08
Summary: Dean is feeling nervous and Castiel is there to help in any way he can!


**A/N:** Consider this a piece of shameless porn and fluff all rolled into one! This is unbetaed so ALL mistakes are mine! Thank you and I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>From The Sky<strong>

"I fucking hate Gabriel," Dean grumbled, hitching his duffle bag higher on his shoulder. "When I get my hands on him, I swear to god I will-"

"Dean, he was only trying to help." Castiel laid a soothing hand on his forearm hoping to calm him down. It did help somewhat. Dean closed his eyes and the urge to punch something or someone was all but diminished, but not totally.

"I still hate him. Who the hell drops people in the middle of a fucking beach without telling us where the hell we are?"

"You did mention that you wanted a break," Cas informed him sheepishly.

Dean sent a glare Castiel's way, "That's not the point."

"Dean, can you quit your whining?" Sam interrupted pushing past them in the aisle, just about. "Oh great, we got the three middle seats."

Dean huffed and shoved his bag in the overhead compartment, taking his seat right in the middle.

"What the hell, Dean? So we're just supposed to climb over you?" complained Sam. Dean shrugged and ignored the profanity that slipped past Sam's mouth because right now, there were more important things on his mind.

Gabriel, the son of a bitch he was, had taken Dean's words literally after they'd defeated Lucifer and averted the apocalypse and had sent all three of them to Hawaii. The problem? It was almost a year after he'd mentioned it and Gabriel had decided that whilst in the middle of hunt and whilst they were ganking some vamps that _that_ was the perfect time to send them all on a vacation. Hence the current situation, which meant that Castiel, Dean and Sam were on plane making their way back home, or back to the Impala in this case.

"I fucking hate planes and I fucking hate Gabriel. I'm gonna frigging take those candies of his and shove them up his ass, make sure to tell him that when you see him next, Cas."

"I doubt he will be making an appearance anytime soon, Dean," Castiel said gravely, taking his seat next to him.

Sam let out a huff of annoyance, "Dude, are you honestly saying you hated this break? You know we needed it after everything we've been through. He was only trying to help."

Alright, so maybe it wasn't so bad getting a little relaxation for the couple of days that they were there, thought Dean. Cas had put on a little colour as had Dean and not having to worry about a hunt or the apocalypse or about Sam had helped him clear his mind and start afresh and new. Dean had enjoyed teaching Cas how to swim too, maybe not so much in the beginning when he wouldn't let go of him in fear, but after that, the water was good for many a reason.

Dean quirked an eyebrow, feeling slightly confused at his defensiveness, "Since when were you all soft on Gabriel?"

Sam scoffed and turned away from Dean without answering, stuffing the earphones in his ear and fiddled with his iPod, probably listening to some country sappy crap like the girl he is, Dean concluded.

Once the plane took off, Dean thought his tension would ease, but it didn't. There was a reason he took his baby everywhere he went and why he'd never left the country unless he really had to, like if he got zapped somewhere. Memories from the last time he was on a plane came flashing back though, when the plane had nearly crashed as a demon had got loose causing havoc, but luckily Sam had been quick to exorcise the demon after that, stopping anything untoward from happening. However the swooping feeling that he'd felt as the plane hurtled down thousands of feet caught him off guard in that moment and he had to stop himself from gasping out loud and so quickly settled for humming some Led Zeppelin to disguise it.

"Dean, are you alright?" he heard Castiel ask quietly but concernedly from next to him.

Dean had his eyes closed, head rigid against the seat as he breathed in deeply, pursing his lips as he exhaled.

"Dean isn't too good on planes," Sam answered instead, trying not to laugh at Dean's expression. "He's scared of flying."

"Shut up Sammy," Dean snapped, elbowing him in his stomach.

Sam 'oofed' in reaction and punched Dean's arm before laughing and picking up a magazine to read leaving Dean to his misery. He imagined the ways he was going to get Sam and Gabriel back for this later but concentrated on his breathing and counting down the hours and minutes and seconds till he was off of this plane instead.

When they hit turbulence, Castiel's frown deepened, his hand finding Dean's, wrapping his long fingers around his for comfort and Dean squeezed his hand praying, well, hoping for this flight to end as soon as possible. He wasn't one to show this much vulnerability, even Castiel knew this, but damn, he hated planes and he hated flying. He felt Castiel shuffle closer to him and a soft kiss being pressed just in front his ear, startling him, wondering if Sam had caught sight of it. It's not that they weren't affectionate as a couple, yes; Dean couldn't believe that he would ever use those words but they were actually a couple now. They just tended to avoid PDA's in front of Sam, for his own sake and because Cas was his and anytime he had with him he wanted it to be private, just him and his angel. Whether that was behind closed motel doors or car doors.

"Come with me right now and I can help," he heard Castiel whisper in his ear, his lips brushing the shell of it.

Dean shook his head, eyes still firmly closed, hands gripping the armrests tightly, "I'm gonna stay right here."

Castiel apparently wasn't having any of it and grasped Dean's hand firmly, yanking him out of his seat and pulled him towards the bathroom, he opened the door and pushed Dean inside and when he hoped no one was looking, he squeezed himself inside, locking the door.

Castiel turned to see Dean's confused expression, "What the hell, Cas? How is this supposed to help?"

"Dean," Castiel said in that deep authoritative voice of his, the ex-angel hadn't lost his power in the ways that counted anyway. "Just be quiet," he demanded in a low hot voice, his blue _blue_ eyes piercing through his very soul. He leaned in closer, aligning their hips and Dean dropped his hands to Castiel's hips bringing them even closer together. Dean had a fair idea as to what might happen next but wanted Cas to take the lead. He liked it when he got bossy.

Castiel locked his gaze with Dean for a moment, a slight smirk forming on his lips and leaned forward capturing his bottom lip between his own, nipping on it before sucking it into his own mouth. Dean groaned in appreciation, his hands dropping down to Cas' ass, gripping it tightly so that they could grind together. Castiel licked his way into his mouth, the long languid slide of tongue against tongue turning them both on beyond belief. The kiss was purely filthy now, just the way Dean liked it and oh did he like it, judging by the rock hard cock tenting the front of his jeans, he was almost fit to burst at the seams, quite literally, he definitely did.

Castiel seemed to notice this and drew back from the kiss and instead latched onto Dean's neck, the slight stubble on his jaw scratching deliciously over the soft skin there, his hand wandering south, deftly unbuttoning his jeans and slipping a hand inside. Biting his kiss-swollen lip, Dean sucked in a sharp breath as Cas' thumb swiped over the head of his cock, the slickness at the head aiding him in slowly jerking him off.

Dean panted harshly against his hair, his hand then came up to grip the back of his neck and he smashed their mouths together fervently. Grunts, groans, obscenities and Cas' name spilled out of his mouth as his fingers slowly but lovingly brought him closer and closer to the edge. However, when Castiel took his hand away from Dean's dick and dropped to his knees, hands tugging on his jeans and boxers, it seemed that this wasn't the way he wanted to bring Dean off.

"Dude, is there even enough space?" he panted, watching him kneeling and pulling his jeans and boxers right the way down to his ankles.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and sent him a look that said, I-know-what-I'm-doing-Dean, and licked a long stripe on the underside of his cock, his tongue flicking at the head nearly making Dean's knees buckle, almost falling over. But Castiel didn't let him fall. One hand came up to push against his hip, keeping him upright and steady as his mouth and tongue and beautiful hands to set to work in turning Dean into a writhing mess.

Dean couldn't help but thrust shallowly into the wet heat of Cas's mouth, the feel of his tongue and hands driving him insane with pleasure. His pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock were a damn good sight to see and when Cas opened those blue eyes to look up at him as he sucked his cock, his eyes dancing with mischief and lust all rolled into one, Dean let out a low moan, gripping his hair tighter, thrusting a little harder knowing he could take it.

"Fuck Cas, yes..._yes_."

Cas responded in like, sucking harder and hollowing his cheeks, letting his tongue and teeth do the things that Dean loved the most.

Dean's mouth fell open in a silent gasp first, but a low grunt slipped past his lips too as his orgasm hit him, his hands still firm in Castiel's hair as he rode it through, trembling with the aftershocks. Castiel swallowed it all with no hesitation, moaning himself. He licked and suckled on his softening cock till Dean was down from his high and rested his forehead on his lower stomach, letting his hand brushing up and down his thigh gently and pressed open mouthed kisses there, humming in pleasure.

Dean eventually pulled him up into his arms and Castiel nuzzled his neck, kissing and nipping at the warm, flushed skin there before letting Dean kiss his mouth, long, slow and deep. Dean moaned softly when he tasted himself in Cas' mouth, the taste of himself and Cas overwhelming him. As they kissed, Dean let his hand trail down from Castiel's hair to the prominent bulge at the front of his jeans, palming his hand over it, wanting to give Castiel the same pleasure he had just received. But when Castiel felt Dean's hand starting to unzip his jeans, he broke the kiss and moved his hand away, "No," he said firmly, threading their fingers together instead. "This was just for you."

Dean sighed moving forward pressing another soft kiss to his mouth, rubbing a thumb softly over his cheekbone, "Haven't you done enough for me, Cas?" he murmured close to his lips. The question had a thousand meanings and Castiel got it, he knew what Dean meant, he wasn't just talking about this moment but the moments before, the reason he was here on Earth with Dean, for Dean.

"Anything I do for you is never enough," he answered, smiling that small sweet smile that was just for him.

Dean grinned, running his hand through Cas' dishevelled hair, pressing his forehead to his, trying hard not to notice that his heart had skipped a beat at his words, although he was pretty sure Cas knew, he knew him inside out after all. "I love you."

Cas smiled again, kissing the corner of his mouth caressing his cheek with his fingertips, "And I, you."

They kissed for a few minutes longer, savouring the taste of each other knowing they wouldn't really get away with a second round right now. Dean came out of the bathroom first, thankful that the flight was quite empty, but not empty enough for people to not know what they were doing in there.

He sat down in his seat and sighed happily, watching Castiel walk down the aisle straightening his t-shirt and his hair, he couldn't quite believe how good Castiel looked in just a t-shirt and jeans and started daydreaming about what he'd look like out of them when they got back. A nudge to his shoulder brought him out of his reverie.

"Dude, where were you?" Sam asked.

"In the bathroom," Dean grinned lasciviously turning when Castiel took his seat next to him. Seeing the loving look Dean sent Cas' way and the way Cas smiled shyly and prettily at him, Sam pretty much got the idea about what went down and made a look of disgust, his nose wrinkling adorably, "Urgh guys, I did _not_ want to know that."

"Jealous, are we Sammy?"

Sam shuddered and shook his head defiantly, "Hell no."

Dean just laughed, lying back in his seat and closing his eyes, happy and sated, "Dude, you should get yourself your own angel."


End file.
